timy_tgl_pbsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Greatest Love
| opentheme = The Greatest Love of All by Sharon Cuneta | endtheme = | composer = Michael Masser Linda Creed | country = Philippines | language = Filipino English | num_episodes = 163 | list_episodes = List of The Greatest Love episodes | executive_producer = Marielle De Guzman-Navarro Edyl Macy Delos Santos | producer = Mark Anthony D. Gile | editor = Joy Buenaventura | location = Manila, Philippines Cabarroguis, Quirino San Miguel, Bulacan | cinematography = Neil Daza Rain Yamson | runtime = 30-45 minutes | company = GMO Entertainment Unit | distributor = | network = ABS-CBN | picture_format = 480i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV) | first_aired = | last_aired = | related = | website = http://entertainment.abs-cbn.com/tv/shows/thegreatestlove/main }} The Greatest Love is a Philippine family melodrama television series directed by Dado C. Lumibao, Jeffery Jeturian, Mervyn Brondial and Paco Sta.Maria, starring Sylvia Sanchez, Nonie Buencamino, Andi Eigenmann, Dimples Romana, Arron Villaflor, Matt Evans, Joshua Garcia, and Ruby Ruiz. The series premiered on ABS-CBN's Kapamilya Gold afternoon block and worldwide on The Filipino Channel from September 5, 2016 to April 21, 2017, replacing Tubig at Langis. Series overview Episode Premise The Greatest Love began with young Gloria's (Ellen Adarna) great love story when she fell in love with a boatman named Peter (Ejay Falcon). Even if they loved each other, Gloria was forced to marry Andres (Junjun Quintana) under circumstances Through the years, an adult Gloria (Sylvia Sanchez) has become a loving and selfless mother to Amanda (Dimples Romana), Andrei (Matt Evans), Paeng (Arron Villaflor), and Lizelle (Andi Eigenmann). However, a long-kept secret will shatter their once happy family, leading to Gloria’s children leaving her one by one. As Gloria struggles to keep her family together, she starts to show symptoms of dementia and begins to lose pieces of her memory. She initially brushes off the symptoms until she discovered that she has Alzheimer's disease. At the root of their family's problems, all along, her children thought that Gloria was unfaithful to their father, the late Andres. However, unknown to them, Gloria was raped by Andres that made her marry him instead of Peter. Gloria's family started to become shattered when they discovered that Lizelle was an illegitimate chilld, the result of Peter and Gloria's illicit love. Her mission is to bring back the love her family once had for each other as it becomes more difficult as she races against time while trying to gather her memories before they are completely wiped out. Cast and characters Main cast Supporting cast Special participation * Jana Agoncillo as Leklek * Marnie Lapuz as Adela Sunico * Allan Paule * Kamille Filoteo as Liza * Lance Lucido as Buboy * Mara Lopez as young Stella * Anna Luna as young Lydia * Jane Oineza as teenage Amanda * Teejay Marquez as teenage Andrei * John Manalo as teenage Paeng * Hannah Lopez Vito as adolescent Lizelle * Michelle Vito as adolescent Amanda * Nathaniel Britt as adolescent Andrei * John Vincent Servilla as adolescent Paeng * Angeluo Alayon as young Andrei * Raikko Mateo as young Paeng * Juvylyn Bison as young Amanda Episodes Reception | pilot_ref = | finale_rating = 17.3% | finale_date = | finale_ref = | peak_rating = 20.4% | peak_date = | peak_ref = | average_rating = TBD | average_ref = }} The finale episode that aired on April 21, 2017, received a universal acclaim from viewers. The designated hashtag "#TGLUnforgettableFinale" topped the nationwide trending list on Twitter. Production Timeslot and premiere The Greatest Love was reported to replace the soon-to-be concluded My Super D on July 18, 2016, but was postponed (and moved to later date) because of Pinoy Big Brother: Mga Kwento ng Dream Team ni Kuya. The network released several teasers of the show and announced a premiere date which is on September 5, 2016. A full length trailer was released on August 27, 2016. See also * List of programs broadcast by ABS-CBN * List of telenovelas of ABS-CBN References Category:ABS-CBN telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2017 Philippine television series endings Category:2016 telenovelas Category:ABS-CBN television drama filmed in high definition Category:Philippine LGBT-related television shows Category:Television shows set in the Philippines